


Promise

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even after the things they've gone through especially in the past year, they're still here, the fans are still here and still eager to see what EXO have to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://wolfodder.livejournal.com/6541.html).

Junmyeon doesn't like to cry on stage. It's not because he's embarrassed - he has come to terms with this by now, and he knows it's okay to cry - but because he doesn't want to worry the fans. Still, he's been unable to keep the tears in every day of a concert. The amount of love and dedication their fans show is overwhelming and having worked so hard to get to where he is now, where the whole group is now, it all catches up with him in these moments on stage when the fans chant their hearts out. The tears well up in his eyes, and he can see that he's not the only one who feels this way when he looks at the other members. It's an incredible feeling; not sadness, but happiness, immense gratitude and immense _love_ , for both his members and his fans and everyone who has supported him and helped him become the leader he is now.  
  
He musters up a smile among the tears. Because he is okay. Happy, even. Because even after the things they've gone through especially in the past year, they're still here, the fans are still here and still eager to see what EXO have to offer.  
  
  
  
  
When they arrive in the dorms after the post-concert party, everyone is mumbling to each other their feelings about the concert. They're all exhausted, but also exhilarated. Excited. Junmyeon stops walking and raises his voice slightly, just enough for all of them to hear him.  
  
"We've worked hard, guys. Really hard. I just want you all to know how proud I am to be your leader. I'm glad we can be on stage together. Let's work hard in the future too," he says, and he's said these words before, before the first concert of this tour, but there's a difference between pre-concert speeches and post-concert speeches. The others know, and they all nod. "Great words, hyung," Baekhyun quips with a cheeky smile. He's the first to hug the leader.  
  
Everyone gathers around Junmyeon then in a big group hug. They joke about him being sappy, but he knows that they're just lightening the mood, that they feel the same. "You're really a great leader, Junmyeon-hyung," Kyungsoo says softly, and Junmyeon lets out a laugh that sounds a little like a sob without tears.  
  
He is urged into the shower first with the justification of "you smell terrible, hyung, go take a long shower with lots of soap". He assumes that the others are up to something, but it doesn't matter. As the hot water runs over him and he thinks about the past two weeks, Junmyeon hears sounds coming from outside the bathroom. He hears voices speaking but not what they're saying, wonders what the boys are doing and hopes it's not something completely idiotic (they have their moments).  
  
When he's stepped out of the shower and gotten dressed, Junmyeon goes to his bedroom with the intention of flopping onto his bed for a few minutes before getting some food. The only flaw in that plan is that his mattress is missing.  
  
Junmyeon turns around to see that Minseok's bed doesn't have a mattress either, and realizes that their pillows and blankets are also gone.  
  
He checks the room next door, and Chanyeol and Jongin's mattresses are also not where they're supposed to be. "What the-"  
  
"Hey, hyung, come have some food," Jongdae calls from the kitchen, and that's when Junmyeon knows that this has to have something to do with what the others were doing while he was in the shower. He enters the kitchen, from where he can see into the living room.  
  
Ten mattresses are laid out on the living room floor, blankets and pillows dumped on top of them. The members casually walk between the kitchen and the living room; Chanyeol and Jongin are situated on adjacent mattresses with a phone each and talking about Instagram; Sehun and Zitao are lying closely next to each other and mumbling; Minseok, Kyungsoo and Yixing are sitting at the kitchen table and eating quietly, and Baekhyun and Jongdae walk past Junmyeon to settle on a mattress each with a bowl of rice.  
  
"We're having a slumber party," Baekhyun tells him as a way of explaining the mess of mattresses and blankets in the living room. Junmyeon makes a very confused face and turns to the boys in the kitchen, hoping for some sensible comments.  
  
Minseok just shrugs. "I think it was a good idea," he says and takes a bite of rice. Kyungsoo and Yixing hum in agreement. "We have a lot of things to talk about, so why not just gather everyone in one room and have a nice night together?"  
  
"But the mattresses..." Junmyeon looks forlornly at the older man and pouts.  
  
"Cheer up, Junmyeon, it's to have a good time!" Minseok smiles warmly at the leader, and Junmyeon considers it for a while, then sighs in defeat and goes to get himself some food.  
  
  
  
  
When everyone is gathered in the living room, they play various board games and card games. As the evening moves on and people start getting too tired to stay sitting up, they lie down and stare at the ceiling in unusual silence.  
  
Junmyeon is about to drift off when he hears Sehun whisper, "I love you guys." He smiles to himself and snuggles closer to Chanyeol's arm around him.


End file.
